Teen Titan Drabbles
by AbsentFromReality
Summary: Some are paired and some simply contain all or some characters. Contents: Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Slade, OC, Starfire, Red X, Cyborg, and occasionally others. Either funny, romantic, sad, or crack; anything really. REQUESTS CLOSED.
1. Fallen Bird

**Pairing: none, but contains Slade & Robin.**

**Background: none.**

**Genre: Sad**

* * *

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to hurt me; let alone touch me." Slade said, mocking the young hero that was so desperately trying to hit him.

Robin had not hit Slade once that entire fight. He was just too fast; almost instantly dodging every punch. The two were on top of Wayne's Enterprises, fighting because Robin happened to be near the place when he spotted Slade trying to pry the door on the roof open to get inside. He gritted his teeth in anger and lunged his foot towards the villain's face; only to be grabbed and pulled to the ground. He stood back up and tried once more, again being thrown back on the ground. Deciding enough was enough, Robin ran towards Slade to hopefully uppercut him.

But just as he predicted, Slade dodged the blow and moved over a little sideways; just enough room for Robin to keep going forward. He tried to stop, but tripped straight off the ledge.

The night sky had made it hard to see anything clearly. From a distance, the ledge appeared to be followed by more roofing, but as Slade stepped closer, he realized his eyes had deceived him.

"Robin!" Slade yelled and ran to the edge of the building. He hoped for the best; but expected the worst.

Afraid to look down, he paused and closed his eyes for a few seconds to see if he could hear anything. But to his dismay, it was quieter than normal. Bracing himself, he looked down to see Robin; face flat on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. There were a few bystanders that had crowded by him, some pulling out their phones to call for help. He could also hear a woman screaming at the top of her lungs.

Slade turned around instantly knocked down the door with one kick and ran straight down all of the 18 flights of stairs without stopping once to catch his breath. He pushed all types of people; young and old; out of his way without a second thought. A security guard chased him for a few flights, only to lose his breath and stop.

As soon as he was on the first floor, he burst through the front door to the cold, outside world. It wasn't snowing, but it definitely was cold enough too. Slade eased his way through the ever growing crowd until he was standing directly in front of Robin. He stared long and hard at the young, lifeless body. A few stinging tears even fell from his eye; causing his face to become sticky and wet.

"No, no, no, no." Slade whispered as he slowly bent down on one knee to get a closer look at the fallen hero. His arms were obviously broken; as well as his neck. His mouth was open in the shape of an O, with a trail of drool slowly coming out the side of his mouth. His mask was gently flapping in the wind; almost screaming at the man to remove it.

While Slade debated whether or not to do it, suddenly his hand took charge and reached out to peel the rest of the mask off. His crystal blue eyes were still open. They portrayed his very last facial expression; pure terror.

Slade slightly jumped when a young dark haired man tapped on his shoulder. He most likely was a cop or a reporter. The man held out his hand for a shake, but Slade didn't dare take it.

"Excuse me sir, do you know what happened here? Some of the people that saw him fall said you were on top of the building with the boy when he fell off." The reported said as he eyed Slade suspiciously.

Slade didn't want to talk to anybody or take any chances. He grabbed the treasured mask, ran as fast could, and disappeared into the night. The crowd didn't seem to pay much attention to him though; most likely because they were watching the teen titans coming in from the distance.

* * *

**A/N- This is one of my favorite drabbles I've ever written; I just love it! Do you?**


	2. Stolen

**Pairing: none. in Red X's POV.**

**Background: Robin just stowed away his Red X costume.**

**Genre: Sneakiness ? lol I don't know. **

* * *

"Hmm... so that's titan's tower." A redheaded boy that wore a gray hoodie and black skinny jeans whispered to himself. He was crouching behind a large truck that was parked directly in front of the tower, but on the land across from it.

The boy, who was barely sixteen, flipped his hood over his mildly long red hair. It was almost two AM and he was postive that all the titans were asleep since no light shone from the tower.

Deciding that it was now or never, the redhead quickly ran to the unattended row boat that he had spotted a minute ago and jumped in. He looked to the left, and then to the right, but there wasn't another soul around as far as he could tell. There were two wooden paddles sitting by him and he grabbed the nearest one, pushing the other one into the water. It made a little splash, but gently floated away. At first, the boy went a slow speed, but soon sped it up because he was growing impatient.

When he made it to the small island, the boy tied the white string that was floating in front of the boat to a nearby tree stump, hoping that it could hold the boat's weight. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the boat and onto the unfamiliar ground. The tower was much taller when you were looking directly up at it.

"Here goes nothing." The redhead muttered as he silenly walked up the the tower, taking in many details as we went.

When he spotted a garage with an open door, he almost screeched out in happiness. Maybe this will be easier than he had thought. Careful not to set off any alarm, the boy jumped over the line between ground and garage and almost stopped midair when he saw a brillant car in front of him. It was blue and white, revealing circuits and electrical wiring everywhere. There were also many random things that he could pick up and steal all over the garage, but tried to focus on what he really needed that was somewhere in this building. The boy had been a theif most of his life, so it was like a second nature to steal.

Spying a door on his left, he tip toed toward it. When he saw that it too, was already open enough for him to slide through, almost screamed in enjoyment again. This was way too easy. When he had slithered through the door, a wave of cool air went over him, causing him to shiver, even though it was like eighty degrees outside and he had winter clothes on. There was an elevator across the large room he was in, and he quickly, but almost silently, ran to it and hoped that it wouldn't be extremly loud. He clicked a button that was closer to the bottom of the tower, just to be safe incase he needed to escape out a window or something. When the door open, it made a small ding and made him cringe slightly. If anyone had heard it, they would probably think it was one of their teammates going to the bathroom or getting something to drink.

The redhead gulped and sneaked around a corner. Then another. And another. Carefully checking to his left and right before scurrying to the next. When he had turned about twenty corners, he sighed. No, he didn't exactly expect a giant banner reading 'Red X costume in here!" with an arrow to go along with it, but this tower was huge. There was no way he could search every room on every floor before sunrise. Where would you hide a suit anyway? Your bedroom? No, a little too obvious. A safe? Yeah probably something like that, considering that the suit itself was powered by xenotheim. Where would you keep a safe? The boy wondered as he turned another corner, only to almost gasp out in surprise. There stood a bright orange girl with long red hair, a little bit different than his own, who was carrying an entire chicken in her hands. She was rather pretty and looked like she was... tired? No, she was asleep and sleeping walking! The boy chuckled quietly to himself and the girl suddenly pushed the whole chicken down her throat and ate it in one bite. His mouth flew open and then shut in disgust. He continued to creep around corners until he could no longer turn anymore.

Right before he was going to turn around and look over the floor again, he saw a room with a glass window on it and his curiosity got the best of him as he peered into the room. It was enormous; stretching as far as he could see into the room. There were columns and rows of some small and some big stands with things sitting on top of them like utility belts and wands; and other stuff like that. It kind of looked like a trophy room. Squinting his hazel eyes so he could see better, he spotted a silver vault that had a red 'x' label on the top of the door.

"Bingo!" The guy smirked as he pulled a small laser out of his back jean pocket.

Pointing the laser at the door handle, he hesitantly made a bright red circle around it and grabbed the knob before it fell to the ground. He paused for a moment incase an alarm had went off, but so far so good. After sitting the knob on the floor, the boy reached his hand forward and pushed. The door made a slight creaking noise, but other than that was really quiet and opened up enough for him to squeeze his slender body through.

When he arrived at the gray vault with a white skull on the front; the boy smirked at how obvious and easy the titans had made it for him to sneak in. He pulled out a stethoscope and quickly got to work. Nearly ten minutes later, the vault door opened to reveal the reason he had came here. Smirking underneath his hood, he took it off and jumped inside the vault.

The redhead donned the mask on first; chuckling like an idiot as he did so. He rather liked the skull on the front; it totally screamed badass. Then came the black top with an uneven red 'x' over the chest part. Hurrying now and deciding to admire the costume later, he put on the bottoms, belt, shoes, gloves, and last but not least; tied the gray cape that matched his hoodie around his slightly tanned neck. He wanted to go up to each of the titans and gloat proudly, but they would be seeing him very soon so he decided not to push his luck and get out of the tower as quick as he could.

While grabbing his formal civilain clothes, Red X childishly waved goodbye at the vault and headed back towards the door that led out into the seemingly endless hallway.

* * *

**A/N- Hopefully I didn't get any descriptions too wrong; even though I haven't seen the Red X episode in awhile and I'm too lazy to google pictures of it or something. (;**


	3. Numb

**Paring: No one; contains Slade & Robin.**

**Background: Robin is currently Slade's apprentice.**

**Genre: Angsty**

* * *

"Robin, I must say you've been a very good apprentice lately." Slade mused as he walked over to Robin. His eye was narrowed; as if he was staring at something intently.

"Thanks." Robin stated plainly, with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

Of course the comment pissed him off to the point of no return; but you couldn't tell that by just looking at him. Robin had learned from earlier events that it was best to just keep his mouth shut and let Slade do all the talking. The psychopath circled Robin a few times; eyeing the armor on his slender body. Robin responded to the staring with a nonchalant shrug. He was so used to Slade's perverted stares and suggestive remarks, that it no longer bothered him at all.

Slade could tell that something was wrong with Robin; but in all honesty, he didn't really care. As long as he got what he wanted; he was content. Obviously, the boy's happiness wasn't one of Slade's top priorities.

"Would you like your next mission assignment, or would you rather wait until tomorrow?" Slade purred as he leaned in closer to Robin's face. As much as he wanted to jerk his head back, he just couldn't do it. His eyes wouldn't even blink when he told them too.

"Now." Robin said as he stood as still as a statue. You couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not.

"As you wish." Slade said as he slapped the left side of Robin's face.

Normally Robin would flinch or stumble back, but he had become so use to the abuse; he was numb to it. But it still hurt him. He couldn't fell his bruised face or legs, his scratched up knuckles, his cut up arms; nothing. On the inside, Robin slowly dying.

Under his black and copper mask, Slade was grinning. He truly loved being in control.

Slade then walked out of the cold, dark room to go get the mission plans. Robin could only wait to see what would happen next.


	4. Hug

**Pairing: Beast Boy & Raven**

**Background: This occurs after Terra betrays the titans.**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort & a little romance.**

* * *

"I hate you!" Terra yelled as he ran away from the green hero who was standing shakily in front of her.

"Terra wait!" Beast Boy yelled after her when he summoned enough of his courage to run after her.

"You told me that you were my friend. Then you went off and left me like everyone else has!" Terra replied angrily while still running. After she disappeared into a dark alley, she continued. "I thought you said that you were different!"

"Terra, you betrayed the titans. You betrayed me." Beast Boy said as he followed her by the sound of her voice and smell. "Of course I was going to be mad."

"I don't care! I hate you!" Terra said as she shook her tears away and ran out the end of the alley towards the titans' favorite pizza parlor. "I never even liked you! I just pretended; you're an idiot!"

Beast Boy couldn't find the right words to say, so he just kept quiet but stayed hot on Terra's heels and pretended like he wasn't hearing anything that was coming out of her mouth.

Terra suddenly stopped running when she reached the front door that led into the pizza parlor and fell to her knees.

Beast Boy didn't know how to respond, so he just knelt down on one knee and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Terra I..." Beast Boy started, but was interrupted by a dark, deep voiced chuckle.

Beast Boy gritted his teeth in anger, took his hand off Terra's shoulder and balled it into a fist, and looked in the other direction expecting to see Slade, but instead saw nothing but air.

Confused, Beast Boy stood up to his feet, squinted his eyes and looked around for Slade with his back facing Terra.

Suddenly, Beast Boy was knocked down to the ground with a powerful kick to the back. He quickly rolled over on his left side and was shocked to see Terra had taken her 'mask' off to reveal Slade's copper and black one.

"S-Slade?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

All he got in return was another dark chuckle and was raised to his feet by Slade's powerful fist.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked confusedly.

Beast Boy could feel Slade smirking underneath his mask and it severely ticked him off.

"Ahh!" Beast Boy growled as he turned into a gorilla and beat his chest with his huge hairy hands.

Slade brought his hand up 'Terra's' neck, pulling downwards to reveal that he was just wearing a costume. He quickly hopped out of the young girl to reveal his normal body armor. Noticing that Beast Boy was mesmerized, he took advantage of it and uppercutted the green boy so hard, he almost flipped backwards.

Beast Boy groaned, when he was punched again in face. And again. And again. And a fourth time. His world was starting to turn black and blur; something the changeling wasn't used to and started to panic.

"AHH!" Beast Boy finally screamed as he raised his upper body off his bed and sat cross-legged. He bent his head down to rest it in his sweaty palms. His breathing was rapid, but slowly started to slow back down to normal.

"Beast Boy?" Suddenly came from the door accompanied by three almost silent knocks.

Beast Boy gulped and replied, "The door's unlocked."

"Are you okay? I heard you scream." Raven replied, actually looking a little scared.

"Yeah dude, I'm fine!" Beast Boy said as he plastered a fake tooth-filled grin on his face.

Raven rolled her eyes and was about to walk back out the door when Beast Boy choked out a small cry.

"What happened?" Raven eyed him curiously as she walked towards his bed and cautiously sat down on his bottom bunk where he was sleeping.

Beast Boy was at a lost for words; Raven had only seen in his room like three times; let alone has she ever been in it and now she was sitting on his unmade, messy bed.

"Uh... bad dream." Beast Boy tried to say without sounding childish, but felt that he had failed.

"Wanna talk about it or-?" Raven started but stopped when Beast Boy leaned over and hugged the empath tightly using both arms.

Raven at first hesitated to hug back, but she slowly raises her arms and hugged him back. After about ten seconds more of hugging, Beast Boy let go and smiled at Raven. She smiled back and patted his head. Beast Boy smirked and slightly blushed.

"Hope I helped." Raven said as she walked to the door and waited for Beast Boy to get comfortable again before leaving.

"You did. Thanks Raven." Beast Boy replied as he turned so his back faced Raven, indicating that she could leave.

Raven rolled her eyes and shut the door back.


	5. Birthday

**Pairing: Beast Boy & Raven**

**Background: Eh, it's just Beast Boy's birthday. ^_^**

**Genre: Romantic**

* * *

"Wake up Beast Boy! Today we celebrate the day of your birth!" Starfire yelled as she tried her hardest to shake the snoring hero awake. One of his arms draped across his forehead; the other dangled off the side of the bed.

Beast Boy yawned, and slowly got out of bed. He glanced at the clock and groaned.

"Starfire, it's six in the morning. Why are you up so early?" Beast Boy asked as he yawned once more.

Starfire giggled, and quickly left the room. Beast Boy shrugged and got dressed.

Five minutes later, he walked into the living room of the tower to hear a loud 'SURPRISE!'. Glancing around, he saw a banner that read 'happy birthday BB' and a table with a 7 layered cake on it. Starfire was holding the crown of meat and Cyborg held a small, but promising box in his hands. Robin was leaning against a brand new moped, and Raven was smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen her show. In fact, all of the titans had huge grins plastered onto their faces. But of course, his favorite was Raven's.

"A moped! Just what I wanted!" Beast Boy shouted with pure excitement in his voice. He ran towards it and jumped right into the seat. "I can't wait to give this baby a spin!" It was true; he had been constantly bugging everyone about how much he had wanted that thing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bet you'll love my gift more!" Cyborg said as he handed Beast Boy the rectangular box. It was wrapped in bright red paper with his name written down the front side.

Beast Boy ripped it open, and you guessed it, it was the video game he had been wanting for weeks. Cyborg finally gave in to getting it after hearing about it non-stop.

"Super Monkeys 4! Dude!" Beast Boy said as he stared intently at the monkeys displayed on the case. Cyborg smiled and crossed his arms against his metal chest. They would definitely be playing the game later.

Starfire flew up to Beast Boy and plopped the crown of meat on top of his head.

"Uh... thanks Star." Beast Boy said, trying to sound as thankful as possible. He really did hate meat; but he knew it was the thought that counted.

Beast Boy didn't want to seem greedy, but when he noticed that Raven's hands were empty; his shoulders slumped. Did she not care enough to get him anything?

"Aw yeah, time for cake!" Cyborg said as he sprinted to the kitchen to grab a knife. The titans sang happy birthday, cut the cake, and began eating. Everyone was bright and cheery; even Raven.

"This cake is amazing Cy!" Robin stated as he crammed another forkful of cake into his mouth. He was already eating his 3rd piece; and stood up to get yet another.

Raven wasn't eating with the rest of titans at the table, and that bothered Beast Boy. He spotted her watching the sun rise from the window underneath the TV. Sitting his fork down, he stood up and walked over to the window to stand next to Raven. She had only eaten one piece, and had finished awhile ago.

"It sure is beautiful isn't it?" Raven asked Beast Boy, referring to the sun. She hardly ever called anything beautiful, so it took him by surprise. But; a nice surprise.

"Yeah, you sure are. I-I mean the sun. It's really nice to watch it come up over the city." Beast Boy said, instantly wishing that he never opened his mouth. He was looking at Raven and not the sun when she had made her comment.

Raven seemed to not notice what he had just said, but you best believe she did.

"You want your present now?" Raven asked as she turned to face Beast Boy. He blinked and nodded his head up and down. He knew she had one!

"Okay, close your eyes."

Beast Boy closed his eyes and awkwardly stood there. After almost a minute of not hearing anything else, he opened his eyes to see if she was still standing there. As soon as his eyes opened, Raven grabbed his face and kissed him with full force on the lips. Beast Boy stumbled back a few steps, but slowly closed his eyes and kissed back.

The other titans had stopped talking when they noticed what they were doing. Starfire giggled quietly, Robin smiled, and Cyborg smirked.

When they finally pulled apart, Raven looked content; but Beast Boy's face was red as a tomato. Raven kissed him on his right cheek one more time, and turned around to walk out of the room.

"Now THAT was my favorite gift." Beast Boy joked as everyone started laughing.


	6. Playboy Magazine

**Pairing: nobody :( contains Slade & Robin**

**Background: Robin is Slade's apprentice. **

**Genre: funny/crack**

* * *

"Robin, come here!" Slade yelled as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"Yes, sir?" Robin said, putting an awful lot of emphasis on the 'sir'. Yes, he hated calling Slade sir, but it was a hell of a lot better than calling him 'master'.

"Where'd this come from?" Slade asked. In his hand, he held one of the latest issues of Playboy. It portrayed a naked, busty, tan, blonde woman lying on the hood of a red Dodge Charger.

"Uhh..."Robin's face turned redder than a tomato. He tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't allow it. Slade just sat there silently in his chair, waiting for the boy to answer him. Robin stood there uncomfortably, unable to look at Slade.

"I didn't know you were like that, Robin. Although you have good taste." Slade said with a smirk in his voice.

"It's not what you think!" Robin protested. He wished he could just turn invisible.

"Then what is it?" Slade challenged.

Robin had nothing, but Slade already knew that.

Robin just sighed. He then rolled his eyes behind his mask, and turned around to walk back out of the room.

"We really are so much alike." Slade said to himself while shaking his head.


	7. She's So Mysterious

**Pairing: Beast Boy & Raven. 3**

**Background: Terra betrays the titans the last & final time and it really makes Beast Boy think.**

**Genre: romantic**

* * *

After Terra had left the titans permanently; Beast Boy thought he'd never be happy again. His brain always hurt from thinking too much, his body stayed numb because he never moved it, and his heart had been broken. She literally broke his heart.

But as he watched Raven make her daily herbal tea, he realized something. Raven had always been there for him; even when it didn't seem that way. She may not have laughed at any of his jokes, or ever agree with him, but at least she listened. The other titans have even admitted that they sometimes tuned him out. Plus, she never really liked Terra like everyone else did.

Raven had shown affection towards him a few times; but just a few hugs and smiles. She just wasn't a touchy feely person. She was so mysterious; leaving you to never know what might happen next. But that was his favorite thing about her. And the fact she could kick anybody's butt; including himself.

Of course, she had her days when she just yelled and yelled at him. But her dad was an evil demon that tried taking over the world; so she had an excuse to be mad sometimes.

He felt bad that he was always getting on her nerves, but he honestly couldn't help it. She did tend to get mad easily. Like the time they threw a birthday party for her; how were ANY of the titans supposed to know that the end of the world was that day? But then again, he had called the girl creepy. If she really wanted to, she could have beamed him to another dimension right then and there. His shoulders slowly slumped.

Beast Boy figured he'd never know how she would react if he never tried anything. So when she took the last sip of her tea and sat the cup down, he ran up hugged her as tight as his little green arms could. He slowly rested his head onto her shoulder, which made him feel entirely safe from anything that could ever harm him.

Raven was startled; but she hugged back. After a couple seconds of hugging, Beast Boy pulled away and blushed. Raven just smiled and walked out of the room. Beast Boy grinned to himself; she wasn't that bad after all.


	8. I need your help! AN

Hi! So this isn't really a drabble, but more like a really short author note.

Okay, it's come to my attention that I have like no reviews and am already running out of ideas. o_o

well, kinda. I still have about 20. (;

So, as being the amazing readers you are, I am asking for your help!

Step 1: You can suggest ANY pairing (hetero, yaoi, yuri, etc.) and/or include all or some of the TT characters. Just tell me who you do/don't want, or if you just don't care! I also do POV drabbles.

Step 2: Give me a plot or even just a few words! Everything you give me helps a lot. Along with what you give me; mention if you want it dark, fluffy, or light.

[to me]

dark- scary/twisted theme, death, abuse, etc.

fluffy- flirty, kissing, maybe a bit further.

light- regular; nothing too bad but nothing too fun. if you know what I mean. (;

Step 3: Post a review telling me everything you want! Or praise; both work. (;

Personally, I'm best at writing Sladin, or just plain Robin and Slade. They're my favorite. But anybody will do!

I can/will write M rated stuff if that's what you really want; but I would rather do T rated stuff just because. :)

Thanks!

-ItzCassidy


	9. You Know You Want Some

**Pairing: I'm not gonna ruin it; so just read. ;)**

**Background: """"""**

**Genre: Crack **

* * *

"Slade!" Robin screamed as he chased Slade down a dark alley. "Come here!"

Slade would normally stop running and fight, but this was a fight he could not win. Feet pounding against the ground, he decided to run inside a building to get to the roof. Maybe he could lose Robin up there.

"I am an acrobat you know!" Robin yelled at the man in front of him that was jumping from building to building.

All of a sudden, Slade's worst fear happened. He tripped over a crate that had blended in with the ground. He fell straight on his face; hard.

Robin saw this as a great opportunity to use to his advantage. He leaped onto Slade's back to keep him steady on the ground.

"Come on Slade, you know you want some! Who wouldn't?" Robin whined into his victim's ear and pushed all his weight against him to hold him down.

"Never!" Slade said as he squirmed underneath the boy. He sure weighed ALOT more than he appeared to.

"Yes, or I'll take you to jail!" Robin challenged as he pulled a bunch of papers out of his pocket.

Slade thought for a few seconds and sighed; he knew Robin would do it. Or at least try to.

"Fine. You'll leave me alone afterwards?"

Robin nodded his head and quickly jumped off Slade with a big smile on his face, and handed him the candy bar catalog.

* * *

**A/N- I had you there, didn't I? ;)**


	10. Who's That? Part 1

"Who's that?" Cyborg asked his team when they arrived at the scene where a supposed bank robbery was going on.

Robin squinted his eyes while he tried to closely inspect the robber that was standing about 25 feet away and holding a few brown bags of money. The robber was an average sized man who had dyed his short hair green and was wearing a costume in the shape of-.

"Dude, he smells like weed!" Beast Boy shouted, interrupting Robin's thoughts.

"What is the weed you speak of?" Starfire asked when she witnessed all of her teammates make a face.

"Uh... it's an illegal drug." Raven answered while crossing her arms and landing back down on the ground with the rest of her team who decided to stand still.

The guy in the pot leaf costume fell over when he saw the titans, but quickly got back up to his feet and started running.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted as he and his team ran after the weird man.

"I feel so alive... you guys want to also?" The man smirked as he quickly stopped to directly face his chasers.

Before any of the titans could reply to the outburst, the man turned around and blew a thick cloud of air towards the incoming titans.

"Don't breathe it in-!" Robin started before being cut off by a coughing fit.

The titans were all coughing harshly and stumbling around for a few moments, before the cloud diluted away and they could see each other again.

"What happened?" Cyborg grunted as he, probably less affected as the others since one of his lungs was mechanical and killed off the substance trying to invade inside it, asked his dizzy team members.

"Where'd green guy go?" Beast Boy pondered while playing with his fingers and sitting down crossed legged on the ground.

"I feel most weird." Starfire commented as she rolled around in the grass and giggled.

"I'm hungry!" Raven announced, with her teammates nodding in approval.

"Titans, Go… find food!" Robin shouted as he and his team went off in different directions.

* * *

Beast Boy went to the nearest fast food restaurant that served tofu burgers and ordered ten to start off with.

"Hungry are we sir?" The waiter sneered as he sat all ten burgers on the table in front of the changeling. When he realized who the chuckling green dude was; he quickly wiped the sneer off his face. "I'm sorry sir; hope I didn't offend you!"

Beast Boy's ears perked up when the strange man bringing his food talked. Why was he being so loud?

"Dude, stop yelling!" Beast Boy replied as he covered his ears.

"I'm s-sorry." The waiter stammered and decided it was best to walk away while he still could.

"Yum!" The green hero noted approvingly of the burgers in his presence and stuffed one down quickly his throat.

* * *

Starfire and Cyborg ended up both at the pizza parlor that they always go to and agreed to sit at separate tables in order to make more room for pizza.

"I want three triple meat deluxe pizzas and a large cola." Cyborg smiled wide when his waiter came to take his order.

"My, you and your team must be starving!" The young woman smirked when she wrote the order down on her notepad and walked back to the kitchen to place it.

"No, I'M starving." Cyborg retorted in annoyance and turned to wave to an impatiently waiting Starfire who was gulping down mustard as fast as she could.

"Excuse me ma'am! I have not placed my order for the pizza!" Starfire called towards the confused waiter, who headed straight to Starfire's table.

"Uh, what would you like dear?" The woman asked slowly.

"I want the plain cheese pizza please!" Starfire replied happily as she was still drinking the poor mustard bottle that she held in her hands.

"Coming right up." The woman stated as she tried to plaster a smile on her confused face and walked back to the parlor's kitchen.

…

"Ooh!" Starfire exclaimed when her hot and greasy pizza was finally plopped down on her table for her to consume. "Just needs a little mustard."

"This is, the best, pizza, I've ever, eaten, in my, entire life." Cyborg announced to anybody who could hear him between bites.

* * *

Raven, for some reason, brought herself back to the tower and rummaged through the refrigerator for food.

There was so much to choose from! Half a chicken was in the very back growing a little green, a pink bowl full of Starfire's favorite Tamerian soup, a block of BB's white tofu, and many other foods.

"Hm… which one?" Raven wondered as she dug deeper and deeper into the food chamber.

After another ten minutes of searching; she suddenly smirked when she knew she really wanted and grabbed for it.

"Why not all?"

* * *

Robin wobbled into the grocery store right across from the bank and smiled lazily. It was about lunch time; wasn't it? He normally didn't come inside grocery stores with his costume on because he would be swarmed by a bunch of teenage girls and/or other civilians. But this time he didn't care because he was just so darn hungry.

"I want…" Robin spoke to himself as he walked up and down the same isle for a few minutes; getting worried looks from a few of the customers. None dared to interrupt the concentrating hero though and went on about themselves.

"Can I help you sir?" A tallish man, wearing a black suit with a copper tie and an eye patch asked the boy who could barely stand up straight.

"Hm… where's the chip isle?" Robin asked, slightly suspicious of the man who he had never seen before, but quickly forgot his worries and focused on his hunger instead.

"You're in it." The man cocked his head a little to the left and pointed his index finger towards the shelves full of chip bags.

"Oh…" Robin shook his head yes and grabbed a bag of hot fries. He opened the bag and popped a few fries in, before panicking and running to find something to drink.

The man in the nice suit followed closely; highly interested on why the hero was acting this way.

As Robin gurgled the two liter of cola down in under a minute, the man studied him. Robin was slowly swaying from side to side, was barely able to keep his balance, and slurred some of his words.

"Robin, are you high?" The strange man who somehow knew his name asked with a little chuckle.

Before answering, Robin realized that he was indeed still wearing his costume; so there was no need to be alarmed and forgot his worry once again.

"What kind of question is that?" Robin asked, trying his best to snarl, but failed to sound intimidating whatsoever.

"Nevermind."

Slade smirked to himself, but quickly remembered that he didn't have his mask on and regretted it for a moment when Robin's eyebrows shot up above his mask.

"Y-you…" Robin stammered while pointing an accusing finger at the man with the eye patch.

Slade thought about turning around and making a run for it; but that would make it even more obvious to who he really was.

"You have an eye patch! Are you a pirate?" Robin asked smugly as if he just figured out where Obama Bin Laden's hideout was.

Slade couldn't believe his ears.

"Um, no." Slade replied sheepishly and turned slightly away from the boy.

"Ugh, I want an eye patch! I could probably see better with one of those than this stupid mask!" Robin replied as he ripped off his mask and threw it as hard as he could; only to see it fall slowly to the ground in front of him.

Slade couldn't believe his eyes now, either.

"Robin, why did you take your mask off?" Slade asked the boy who had bright blue eyes surrounded by reddish white.

"I'm so hungry!" Robin said, ignoring the blabbering man in front of him who was keeping him from finding food, and started pacing to the nearest ice cream isle.

This time though, Slade didn't follow but stood there with his mouth slightly open and gaping. He pulled himself together quickly though, bent down, and picked up the white mask that was outlined with black. Slade smirked as he stuffed the mask in his jacket pocket, and continued looking for air fresheners.

* * *

[The next day]

"Robin?" Starfire asked as she crawled up to Robin's face and gently smacked his right cheek. "My head hurts most badly."

Robin heard her voice, but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and look at her.

"W-what happened? I don't remember anything." Beast Boy said groggily as he rubbed his head and sat up.

"Why am I covered in green chicken?" Raven asked to anyone who could give her an answer. The top part of leotard was covered in green and brown chicken crumbs.

Robin grunted; he still couldn't open his eyes. The lights were just too bright.

"I think, I think we were drugged. Then I don't remember what happened." Cyborg said as he scanned his digital memory for anything else that could help. "I ate three whole pizzas in one sitting?"

Robin's eyes shot open as his memories rushed back into his head. "Slade!"

His teammates all looked over at their leader confusedly.

"What does Slade have to do with this?" Beast Boy wondered out loud.

"I think I would have remembered seeing him." Raven concluded as she continued to dust herself off.

"I don't think he drugged us. I ran into him when I was…" Robin searched his memory so much, he felt his head pound. "I was at a grocery store. Looking for food?"

"I remember seeing friend Cyborg!" Starfire blurted out, trying to help everyone else out.

"My mask!" Robin suddenly realized when he noticed Starfire looking into his eyes with an even bigger smile than usual.

"Dude, your secret is safe with us." Cyborg noted when he saw the look of fear flash in his leader's eyes.

"Blue eyes are most pretty; yes?" Starfire asked with not a hint of a blush on her face.

"Uh, thanks Star." Robin said when he couldn't find any other words to say at the moment.

"So, what about Slade?" Raven asked to get her teammates back on subject.

"Nevermind." Robin said when he realized that he couldn't remember what Slade looked like at all and couldn't help anyone else out. But he knew that he had heard his voice.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/n- Hmm, my first drabble with more than one part! Liked it? Hated it? I want to know! :) **

**Part two coming soon.**


	11. Bunnies

**Pairing: Beast Boy & Raven**

**Background: None; just read the drabble. ;)**

**Genre: Crack / Romance**

* * *

"You children will never learn." Slade said coldly as he fought long and hard against the titans.

Of course, he believed he could knock them out with one punch, but he enjoyed toying with them. But by this time, he was getting aggravated and wanted to go home. Looking to the left, he saw Raven about to begin to say her famous chant. Before she got more than one word out, Slade ran up to her and punched her hard in the face. She stumbled backwards, and fell hard to the ground. Slade kept running and disappeared into the darkness.

"Dude, how are you going to hit a girl like that?" Beast Boy barked into the shadows as he sprinted to Raven; who was laying face down against the pavement.

Beast Boy, scared to death, leaned down to roll her over on her back. He didn't spot any blood on her body, but she gagged a little and a trail of blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth. He laid her head on his lap so she wouldn't get blood everywhere, and leaned his ear to her chest. She sounded and like she was breathing, but was obviously unconscious.

All of the titans rushed over to see if Raven was okay. Slade was long gone and it was a good thing too; Beast Boy felt like he would kill him if he was still here.

"We need to get her to the tower; now!" Cyborg said as he picked her up off of Beast Boy and carried her to the car.

* * *

It had been a little over a day since she had been knocked out, when she finally woke up to see Beast Boy sound asleep in a chair next to her bed.

'SLADE!' She screamed inside of her head. A few books had fallen off her bookshelf across the room in response. This caused Beast Boy to jerk awake on full alert.

"Huh, what?" Beast Boy yelped as he fell out of his chair. To his surprise, not only was Raven awake, but she was giggling.

"Are you, laughing?" he asked, confused because she never had laughed like that before.

"No, I'm crying." Raven said sarcastically. "What am I doing here? What happened?"

Beast Boy stood up by her bedside and scratched his head. "Uh, Slade punched you in the face and you blacked out. We looked for him, but he left right after punching you. We took you home right away, but Cyborg said you were just in a deep sleep. So all we could do is wait for you to wake up."

Raven just nodded, as if remembering. She slowly hopped out of her bed, a little shaky and hugged Beast Boy. After a couple seconds of awkwardness, he decided to hug back. Raven being sarcastic and now hugging? Slade must have punched her pretty hard.

"Thanks for staying by me so the bunnies didn't eat me." Raven said as she smiled into Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Um... what?" Beast Boy mumbled as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, just really hungry!" Raven responded as she let go of Beast Boy and ran out of the room.

Beast Boy quickly followed behind, but when he left her room, she was nowhere in sight. He passed Cyborg's, Starfire's, Robin's, and his own bedroom with still no sight of Raven. Glancing out the windows in the hallway, all he saw outside was beautiful sparking blue water and the city off in the distance. Finally, when he walked into the kitchen, he spotted all his teammates, including Raven. They were all staring at her with their eyes wide open as she twirled around the kitchen stuffing her face with random foods.

"Uh, Raven?" Beast Boy interrupted as she ate an entire pizza that was still frozen. "You sure you're okay?"

Raven stopped for a second to look and nod at Beast Boy, then continued to eat cookies from a plate that sat on top of the stove. The titans all looked at each other confusedly, but said nothing.

Raven then ran up to Beast Boy, kissed him on the cheek, and levitated out an open window while singing something in a different language. Beast Boy was caught off guard with the kiss and his face had turned red as a tomato.

"Man, she must have gotten hit real hard to kiss Beast Boy!" Cyborg exclaimed as he, Robin, and Starfire ran down the stairs to go get the T-car so they could follow Raven.

Beast Boy just stood there smiling away.

* * *

**A/N- Yeah; this really didn't have a point. But I hoped you liked it anyways. ;)**


	12. Good Morning Sweetie!

**Pairing: None; contains Slade & Robin**

**Background: hm, I don't really think that there is any. (;**

**Genre: Crack / Humor**

* * *

"Good morning, Sweetie!" Slade said as he leaned over and kissed Robin on his forehead.

At first Robin just flinched, but as soon as he realized what had just happened, his eyes flew wide open. Was that Slade? He looked around the room for the man; not spying him anywhere. But what he did see was even more frightening than Slade's kiss.

Looking around, he noted that the walls dark blue. There was a big picture hanging on the wall of Slade dressed in a suit, kissing whoever he was holding in his arms. He didn't have his mask on; but somehow Robin knew it was him. The man had white longish hair and a piercing grey-blue eye.

A little freaked out, Robin jumped up from his bed. His toes landed on a soft, tiger skin rug. It looked very expensive. The bed had red satin silk sheets, and a soft red comforter. Robin spotted a mirror across the room on the back of a door. He walked over to look in the mirror; staring at the foreign image looking back at him.

His hair was longer and curler; up in a messy bun. He looked down, noticing that his chest poked out much, much more than it did the night before. To top it all off, all he was wearing was a dark blue bra & matching underwear. He was a girl!

Robin quickly looked back up at his blue eyes. No mask; nothing hiding his identity from the world. He slowly raised his finger to the touch the mirror to make sure he wasn't just seeing things, but when he did; everything went black.

"AHHH!" Robin screamed on the top of his lungs. He opened his eyes and waited a few seconds for them to adjust to the darkness. Realizing he was back at home in his own room, lying underneath the covers of his own bed, he let out a long sigh of relief.

"It was just a dream." Robin assured himself out loud, and rolled back over to continue the dream; smiling slightly.


	13. Stuck

**A/N- This drabble is a request from _Azarath Logan 3._****I hope you like it! I know I enjoyed writing it. ;)**

* * *

"Chuckles & Cutie. Long time, no see." Red X chuckled as he popped out from his hiding place behind a stack of boxes.

"Titans, get Red X!" Robin shouted, while drawing his bo-staff and gently pushed Starfire, who was walking next to him, a light bit to their left.

"Yeah, come get me!" Red X challenged the heroes as he pressed the 'X' on his belt and disappeared into thin air.

"Find him!" Robin tried again, face palming himself before starting the search.

"Man, he can be anywhere!" Cyborg sighed as he and Beast Boy scanned the ground.

"I don't see anything unordinary from up here." Raven replied as she and Statfire scanned the ground from above.

"He's got to be here somewhere. Keep looking!" Robin said, intent on finding the petty thief.

"Peek-a-boo." Red X said as he shot a small red 'X' from his left hand to cover Robin's mouth & and another, much larger one from his right to pin him up against the wall.

"Robin!" Starfire called out when she saw her leader glued to the wall. She quickly lowered herself to the ground.

"Let him go-." Starfire started before a rather big red 'X' stuck her body against the wall, only about five feet away from Robin. Then came the one that covered her lips.

"Shh... let me glue your other three friends to a wall and I'll come back over to talk to you, cutie." Red X said to Starfire; his voice showing that he was smirking.

"Mmpf!" Robin protested, but just got a small chuckle from Red X in return.

* * *

"I took care of the tin man; he's over there next to emo goth." Red X told the two titans who were in front of him; pointing behind them just to make them even more frustrated. "The green one is actually on the ceiling."

"Aggh!" Starfire yelled into her tape as her eyes began to glow bright green.

"Woah, don't laser me to death or whatever. I'll take the 'X' off your mouth if you promise not to shoot at me."

Starfire held a thoughtful look for a moment before nodding in defeat. Red X popped off the 'X', which even caused Robin's eyes to widen considering that he had never known it was that easy to get them off until right now.

"Bet you didn't know to do that Chuckles; did you?" Red X turned his skull face towards Robin and patted his black hair in a mocking way.

Robin decided that it was best just to not respond at all. Red X became a little irritated, but he wasn't the prize. The gorgeous girl next to him was.

"So, babe, where were we?" Red X purred as he put his gloved hand on Starfire's chin and tilted it upward.

"Do not touch me!" Starfire growled as she pulled away harshly.

"Mm, feisty. I like that."

"I do not like that."

"Well maybe I like you."

"I do not like you!"

Red X was a little saddened when he realized that his words weren't enough to get her attention. At his high school, all the girls and even some guys constantly swarmed around him and wanted to talk to him. Hesitating slightly, Red X pulled off his mask to reveal himself.

"Oh..." Starfire stammered as she got a good look at the gorgeous guy in front of her. Even Robin couldn't resist a peek or two.

The guy that wore the Red X suit was definitely hotter than anyone had expected. But then again, why would a seemingly hot guy become a petty thief? The boy was almost the exact same height as Robin, and the similarities pretty much ended there. His longish, tamed but a little unruly, copper hair barely covered his bright, green eyes. His face was flawless; only a few freckles on his perfectly shaped nose.

"The only crime committed here is that you and I haven't gone out on a date." Red X smirked; revealing his sparkling white teeth.

"You already used that line!" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Hm, seemed to work on Cutie here." Red X nodded towards Starfire who literally had little red hearts coming from her eyes.

"I admit that you are extremely attractive, however I still do not like you." Starfire strained through her clenched teeth.

Red X purred like a cat which sent a chill up Starfire's spine and she couldn't help but stare into those beautiful eyes.

"Enough!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs after using his hands that he had gotten free to pop off the 'X' on his mouth and slipped out of the one holding his body against the wall.

Red X's eyes widen as he slipped his mask back on and started to run. But before he had gotten very far, Robin grabbed ahold of his cape and pulled. Red X just laughed and quickly threw the cape off.

"Keep it. I can always get another one." Red X waved as he back flipped in the air and was gone once again.

Robin wanted to chase after the theif, but just decided that it wasn't worth it. He instead popped off the large 'X' against Starfire.

"Uh, Robin?" Starfire asked, looking at the ground guiltily.

"That never happened." Robin smiled, trying to hide all his other emotions.

Starfire blushed and nodded in agreement.

"I am most sorry that-." Starfire started but stopped when she saw Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven walking towards them.

"Did he disappear _again_?" Beast Boy asked frustratedly.

"Yes. We are not victorious." Starfire replied saddly while she hung her head.

"We'll catch him next time Star, don't worry." Cyborg said as he gave her back a reassuring pat.

"Yeah." Robin stated blankly and started to walk to the door that would lead him to the outside world.


	14. Robin's Case

**A/N- this drabble is a response to M's request to find out what was really in Robin case. Sorry it's so short! I didn't really know what to write. /:**

**Pairing: none, but contains Robin and Starfire**

**Background: none**

**Genre: Tragedy & Hurt/Comfort **

* * *

"What is wrong Robin?' Starfire asked her leader who was staring out the tower's window in their living room.

Starfire had just woken up and entered the kitchen to get food when she saw the note some of her team members had left her to read. It had said that the team went out for early training and were outside on the island. But when she had started to walk towards the window to see if she could spot them, she instead saw a silent and still Robin.

"Nothing, Star. Just thinking." Robin replied after shaking his head back into reality.

"About?" Starfire questioned as she cocked her head a little towards her right shoulder.

Starfire may have been very naive about some things in the past, but she always knew when something was wrong with someone. She could tell by the way Robin was standing and the empty expression plastered on his normally happy face.

"You remember my case that Ding Dong Daddy tried to take but we got it back unopened?"

"Yes, did he steal it a second time?" Starfire's eyes widen as she clenched her fists.

"No, I... I opened it last night and I hadn't opened it in a long time before that." Robin bit his lip to hold back his tears. "It just brought back some memories that I'm still not completely over."

Starfire nodded, but Robin could tell that she was confused.

"What is this object that has brought you pain?" Starfire asked as she put her arm around Robin.

Suddenly, Robin couldn't hold it in much longer and burst into tears. Starfire responded by wrapping both her hands around his upper body and gave a slight squeeze. They stood there hugging for a few minutes until Robin had cooled down.

"I'm sorry Star. I-" Robin said before being interrupted by Starfire.

"No! Do not apologize! It is okay to cry when you are sad." Starfire smiled.

Robin sniffled and nodded, slowly letting go of his best friend. He sighed and wiped underneath his mask where tears were able to seep out and streak lines down his cheeks.

"It's a picture of my parents. They died when I was really young." Robin spoke so softly that Stafire could barely tell that he was actually speaking words. "It's the only one I have of them."

"Oh Robin, I am most sorry!" Starfire exclaimed in sadness as she too knew what it was like to lose somebody close.

A few more tears came from Robin and even some from Starfire's now dull, sad green eyes. Starfire gave Robin a reassuring, gentle pat on his back and stared out the window with him.

"I now understand why retrieving this box from the Ding Dong Daddy was of most importance." Starfire said as they stared off into the city.

* * *

**A/N- I don't really know if Starfire has ever really lost someone close to her, but for the sake of the terrible plot line, just go with it. :)**


	15. My Communicator was Eaten

**A/N- This is a long, overdue request from Nkcandygirl. I enjoyed writing this drabble; I had never read or really even thought about the pairing Aqualad/Raven before. Not sure if this is what you asked for, but I made it a light drabble with other characters included. I might have gotten the episodes a little confused; but just go with it please. :)**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Pairing: Aqualad & Raven**

**Background: This is 92 days (you'll see why it's so specific) after the episode 'Deep Six'.**

***Requests are currently Closed***

* * *

"Aqualad is coming by later to pick up his new communicator. Apparently his other one was eaten by a giant green swordfish." Robin told his team, all while glaring at Beast Boy.

"Hey, it wasn't me!" Beast Boy jumped up from the couch to defend himself. "Seriously!"

"Yeah, because there are tons of giant green swordfish in the ocean." Cyborg smirked.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it, sighed in defeat, and sat back down.

"Anyways, he'll be here in an hour or so." Robin continued as he plopped on the couch between his other two male teammates.

"Where's Raven and Starfire?" Beast Boy asked when he realized that he hadn't seen either one all day.

"No clue. I think they are here in the tower though." Robin answered.

Robin reached for the remote on the table in front of him that propped up all of their feet and turned the tv on.

Little did the boys know, Starfire was listening in on their conversation the entire time from the door. She silently squealed and ran to tell Raven.

"Hello, Raven? It is Starfire and I bring glorious news!" Starfire screamed as she banged on Raven's bedroom door a couple times.

The door opened the second after Starfire withdrew her hand. It revealed an aggravated Raven.

"What do you want Starfire? I'm meditating." Raven asked in annoyance as she stepped out of her room.

"You remember the Aqualad? He is coming to the tower for a visit!" Starfire yelped excitedly while jumping up and down.

Raven's eyes flickered for a second before she shook her head. The last time she had seen Aqualad was when Robin had given him his first communicator. She had thought about him a lot of times since and had hoped that he would one day come by the tower, even if just for a minute.

"Why?" Raven asked nonchalantly.

"Beast Boy ate his communicator and he wishes to receive a new one." Starfire replied as hearts developed in her eyes.

"I might have to thank Beast Boy for once." Raven chuckled so quiet that Starfire didn't seem to hear her. "When is he coming?"

"Robin said in an hour."

"I'll be down there then." Raven said as she stepped back inside her room and closed the door behind her.

Raven sat down on her dark purple bed and decided that she would meditate until a few minutes before Aqualad was supposed to arrive. She crossed her legs, then her fingers. She closed her eyes and sighed. Not a minute later, Raven was levitating in the air a few inches off her bed.

* * *

"Hey Aqualad!" Robin greeted Aqualad at the door.

"How's the ocean doing?" Beast Boy giggled and shook the Atlantian man's hand.

"Eat any good sushi lately?" Cyborg smirked and laughed when he saw Aqualad's reaction. "I'm just kidding man."

"Not cool." Beast Boy and Aqualad said at the same time with a disgusted look.

"I left your communicator in Cyborg's room. I'll go get it, then-." Robin started before he was cut off mid sentence.

"Yo, I'll go get it." Cyborg chimed in and headed for his room. "I made it, so I get to present it!"

Nobody could see it since he had a mask on, but Robin rolled his eyes and followed Cyborg anyways.

As soon as Cyborg and Robin opened the door to walk out, they were trampled by two crazed girls who literally had hot pink hearts coming out of their eyes and floating up into the atmosphere.

"Sorry!" Starfire said as she helped Robin up.

Raven helped Cyborg up and dusted his arms off.

"You girls are crazy. It's like you have sonar or something." Cyborg mumbled underneath his breath and continued out the door.

"I-I think I'll just stay in here." Robin replied with a groan as he rubbed the sides of his head.

"Hello Aqualad! I have not seen you in ninety two days!" Starfire announced right as her face turned bright red. "Not that I am counting or anything."

Aqualad smiled and Starfire almost melted into a heaping pool of love.

"Hi Raven." Aqualad waved when he noticed that Raven was standing still enough to be a statue.

"Hi." Raven replied, once again, nonchalantly.

"How's the surface world been to you guys?" Aqualad asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, we were trapped inside three dolls who looked creepily exactly like us not too long ago." Robin told his friend with a slight shiver.

"Yeah, until Raven and Starfire here saved us all." Beast Boy cheesed and directed the attention to the two girls.

"The puppet king was most weird." Starfire nodded in agreement.

"How'd you guys do it?" Aqualad asked, genuinely interested in the event.

"We fought Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg until we saved the dolls." Raven explained quietly. "Then the doll lost it's soul and flew away."

Aqualad smiled. "You must have been very brave."

"We tried." Raven smiled back. "Anything interesting happen to you down there in Atlantis?"

"Nah, since Beast Boy helped me conceal all the Trident copies, Atlantis has been very peaceful. With the exception of the occasional robber or something." Aqualad replied, still smiling.

Raven suddenly remembered something.

"Beast Boy, why did you eat his communicator? I thought you guys were friends."

"What? Dude no! It wasn't me." Beast Boy wailed aggravated. "How'd you even know that he was coming to the tower today?"

Raven blushed and turned her head away. She didn't want to thank Beast Boy anymore.

"I told her he was coming so that she would be most excited!" Starfire responded, trying to save Raven from embarrassment.

Beast Boy chuckled, but was stopped when Raven used her magic to duct tape his big mouth shut.

"Oh, I'm excited that I got to see you too, Raven." Aqualad smirked with a half smile. "You too Starfire."

"Can you keep Beast Boy like that for awhile?" Robin asked with seriousness and a smirk as well.

Beast Boy muffled a scream, but it wasn't as loud as he probably hoped that it would be.

"Here you go." Cyborg told Aqualad as he handed him a brand new, uneaten, yellow communicator. "Just don't let Beast Boy eat this time."

Beast Boy waved his arms around in the air above him wildly, along with more muffled screams and shrieks.

"Can we keep him like that?" Cyborg smirked and the team all giggled.

Robin led his team and Aqualad out of the tower to the edge of their island to say their goodbyes.

"Thanks again. I'll try to keep this one away from the ocean animals." Aqualad stated sarcastically. "It was nice seeing you guys. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay very long."

"It's fine, we're just happy that we got to see you." Robin told his ocean friend and patted his back.

"Yeah man, come see us more often!" Cyborg chimed in.

"When will we see you again?" Raven asked, surprising everybody, including herself.

"I can come visit anytime pretty much." Aqualad replied while waving bye to the fellow titans. "Call me up sometime, Raven."

Raven blushed and looked down at the ground, which caused her purple bangs to fall in her face. Aqualad stepped forward enough that he could reach her hair to put it behind her ears and out of her face. Raven looked up just in time as Aqualad kissed her right cheek for a few seconds.

The titans stood there with their jaws all the way down to the ground in shock, with the exception of Beast Boy, who's jaw was taped shut to his face.

"Bye guys." Aqualad waved once more and did a backflip into the ocean.

Raven turned around to look at the members of her team, one at a time, before walking off to go back into the tower.

"I do not understand." Starfire commented with a look of confusion plastered on her face as she watched Raven slowly disappear.

Beast Boy was silent for once, still processing what had just happened in front of him.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, then bursted out in a laughing fit in unison. Not ten seconds later did the laughing stop when black outlined duct tape suddenly appeared across both of their mouths.

Raven giggled and felt her cheek, which was still damp.


End file.
